Broken Memories
by LonelyRedTears
Summary: Sora may not think it but he has a lot of issues: his brother looks like his past lover, his alter ego is beginning to show more and more, and it seems there is more to his past than he thought there was but what does all this have to do with the new kids in his school? Everything. Soku, Cleon, Akuroku, Zemyx, and many more on their way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, how I was inspired to write this story. I was replaying kingdoms hearts bbs, was reading kh crown manga-which are really good mangas by the way if you're into Soriku(warning: some chapters may be graphic for some younger viewers)- and I read one where I saw Sora had fangs like he did in the game in the NBC world. **

**So, honestly, I'm not sure how this idea popped into my head actually. Just that these events inspired it all. **

**Lol, yup, I really do have a weird mind.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Main Pairings:**

**Soku**

**Akuroku **

**Other pairing(s):**

**Zemyx (for now)**

**Past Clack**

**Cleon**

**Warning: Grammar errors here and their and BL **

**Disclaimer: the website is explainable.**

**Okay, as Sora would say: "This is it!"**

I can't see where these men were taking me. Stupid meatheads blind-folded me and also tied my hands behind my back to prevent me from ripping it off. To be perfectly honest I don't think I want to. _Well, it sure beats staying the cellar all day. _

I would have liked to say something but they seem to think it was a good idea to put a muzzle on me.

They also had four guards with me sitting in the back seat.

I smelled a combination of metal and gunpowder. _So, they gave them weapons?_

I shifted and heard a cock sound beside me.

"Leave him," A heard a man say. "His bounds must be irritating his wrists."

The group of men chuckled as the one beside me gave me a shove.

"Not so tough are you little man?" I would have glared but they wouldn't be able to see so why bother? "Hey yo Ben, pass the scotch."

Now the scent of alcohol wept inside my nostril.

"Augh! Damn it!"

Another scent caught my attention. It was a familiar aroma I've known my whole life: metallic.

"Someone pass me a rag. F***** cut myself with the stupid shard!" The guy in front swore as my entire body stiffened.

"Hey, something's wrong with the kid." One pointed out.

"Sh**! Mark, stop the van. Dave gag the kid before anything serious happens!" The guy sitting beside me, who's has been labeled as Dave did as instructed.

But it was far too late.

The minute his hand reached to pry my mouth open I bit down on it hard and felt the blood seek through my mouth.

The taste of alcohol and iron swept inside my mouth.

"Damn it! Get this kid off me!" Dave shouted as he tries to pry my mouth back open. I just growled and sink my teeth deeper in the man's hand and felt my fangs touch his bone.

The van jerked to a stop and I felt someone smacked something hard in the back of my head which, though it did not knock me out, made me loosen my grip from the man.

"Son of a b****!" Dave said as I was dragged out of the van.

I felt myself being pushed roughly on my knees.

"Xehanort, we got him but he's starting to act up." There was a pause before the man spoke up again. "My men didn't sign up for this sh** old man!"... "Oh yeah, you go on ahead. We'll be sure to say hello to them for you." I heard something shatter far behind me.

"Yo boss, what up?" Ben asked as I heard some footstep.

"He called off the deal. That son of a b**** said to just leave this brat here and go home since his men will come for him. "We have no more need of your service" he said."

"So, no pay then?" Mark, the driver, stated.

"Oh hell no!" Dave all but yelled. "I didn't practically get my arm torn off just to not get my cut."

"Don't worry," I can just feel the smirk on the man's face as I heard him walk up behind me. "If they're going to pull us out of the deal then we'll do the same."

"Hey yo boss, don't step close to that kid. He ain't all there the head." Mark said as I heard Dave speak up.

"Yeah, did you see what that craze brat did to me? I'm still questioning what he is."

The boss did not respond to his workers pleads as he kneel down beside me. "Looks like this is your day, you don't have to go where we're going to take you." He patted my head. "But that doesn't mean we're letting you loose."

"Don't do something that you're going to regret later on." I requested as I heard him stand up.

I heard him cackle darkly as I heard a familiar cocking sound and once again I try to reason with them. "Please reconsider."

"Things like you shouldn't exist in this world anyways, so we're going you a favor."

"I'm asking you, to please lower your weapon. I don't want to harm any of you." This time, I heard them all laughing. _People never learn, do they? _

"Kid, you got moxie. I like that. But then again you're not really that, are you?" I could just feel him pointing the gun behind my back

"I'm sorry; I cannot allow you to do that. I would be breaking my promise."

"Your promise?" The man mocked in concern. "Promises are made to be broken."

"I see." My voice deepen as I let **him** take over. "So you never did learn from your mistakes."

"What the hell?" One shouted.

"Boss, shoot that freak!" Dave screamed as I heard the gun fire but it never hit me.

I felt stood on my feet and move to the side as I felt the breeze of the bullet pass by me.

I was able to avoid all the other bullets that came my way.

I felt **him** charge at the shooting man and jumped and slam my feet in some guy's chest.

The man fell with a thud as another came and charged at me with his gun.

**He then **uses my foot to kick the guy's gun out of his grip and use my other foot to spin kick him to the ground with his buddy.

Another guy came with a knife or some sort and tried to shank at me.

**He **used my body to avoid all the upcoming attacks and was some able to free my bond wrists using the blade. I felt **him **grip the man's arm and elbow him in the gut before using the back of fist to smack him in the face.

**He **was able to get the knife in my hand use it to slash the other guys down. More scent of their blood swam through my nostrils as I heard them fall one by one until only two men were standing: the boss and the driver.

The boss let out a fierce yell as he charged at me but **he **was able to knock him down on his back.

I heard the sound of something clicking and a door opening and closing.

**He **simply stabbed the second man standing with the knife in my hand and tossed him over to the side.

I felt **him **use my body to crouch down on the boss as **he** removed the bandana that has yet to be forgotten.

The man stared in _our _eyes and gasped. "What the hell are you?"

_We _smirked as **he **spoke. "What you mortals normally call us but today," **he **raised the blade above my head. "I'm your demise." The knife plunge down to the man as the sound of thunder clash into the air.

**Third POV: **

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Another man, with black spiky hair and blue eyes, asked.

A man with blonde spiky hair and dark blue eyes look down at the sleeping teenage boy in his arms that was wrapped in a secure blanket. "Yes, he deserves to live a normal life after what has occured." He looked back at the older man. "Are you certain, that he does not recall his actions from before?"

"That I'm not so sure of, his other self was in control but he was also aware of his actions. An act of survival: a natural animal instinct. Besides, isn't it you who talk me out into killing him? We can endure great punishment if we're caught doing this act."

"You mean me, since I am the only one that is resigning my position as SOLDIER."

The ravenet chuckled. "Shinra won't be the same without you Cloud."

The blonde Cloud grinned. "I'm sure it'll be fine, jus so long as you don't leave Zack."

"You already talked it over with them?"

"Tifa said she'll happily accept him and Leon said it doesn't matter."

Zack looked dead in his friend's eyes. "From this day on, we are enemies, you know that right?"

Cloud frowned. "I know. Thank you Zack, for being my friend and my first."

Zack ruffled the younger male's hair and smiled. "Thank you for staying by my side and take care."

"Yeah, I have to go." He took a few steps back.

A sad smile form on the ravenet's lips. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Zack watched as his comrade walked away until he was out of sight.

_"You have thought of a new name for him right?"_

_"Actually, I thought of the perfect name for him." _

Cloud stopped as he watched the sun rise of the morning sky and smiled. "Welcome to your new home, Sora."

**And tada! Chapter 1 is done. I hope I don't spawn any more stories; this will be my one and final story post… I hope. Oh and don't worry, I will be making chapters for this and my other stories. **

**Well, please R&R.**

**Ja ne and have a great day :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two as promised.**

**To teenie: Thank you so much for reviewing and I guess great minds think alike, lol. Hope you enjoy reading the future chapters I'll post up. **

**Warning: Same as the first chapter.**

**A/N: When Sora, or anyone, talks about Sora's "other self" I will refer to the persona in bold letters like I did in the first chapter and when he thinks about people from his past I will make them italic. **

**Disclaimer: My brain is the only thing I own.**

**Aright, here goes!**

"**ROXAS!" **A voice echoed in the house causing the birds that were resting on top of it to fly away.

Inside the house, there was bedroom where a lump lay resting in the piles of blankets but that didn't stop the voice of shouting to burst through the door.

A young hyperactive boy with brown spiky hair and sky blue eyes all but ran inside and

"Roxas, get up! Today's the day!"

"So, its just the first day of second semester no need to get all hype up about it." Roxas mumbled under the covers.

"Yeah but we get to see our friends again! I haven't seen them in so long!" He ripped the blankets off the other boy's bed earning a muffled groan from the head hiding under a pillow. "C'mon, don't you wanna see Hayner the others?"

"Not to mention being harassed by Seifer and his lackeys. Oh, what joy that'll be!"

Sora rolled his eyes and pulled the pillow off his little brother's head, earning him a evil glare. "Roxas, have you forgotten about our deal? If you come to school today then I'll take you and the others out for icecream."

Dark blue eyes perked at the mention of icecream. "And we can buy what ever we want right?"

Sora nodded at the spiky blonde's question. "Just as long as it's not over my pay then yeah, it's all on me."

"Hooray!" Roxas jumped up of his bed and zoom pass his older brother to get ready for school.

Sora chuckled. "And he says I'm the one crazy." The brunette quickly made the bed and went downstairs to meet the rest of his family.

Once he entered the kitchen, he greeted everyone. "Gooood morning Tifa, Cloud, and Leon!"

Tifa smiled as she continued making breakfast while Leon just kept on polishing his gunblade and Cloud just looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he put on his boots. "What are you, a talk show host?"

Sora chuckled. "Nope. Though, it's better then being a delivery boy."

Cloud shrugged. "Hey, you got your job and I got mine. Besides, it keeps food on the table."

"Oh, don't act like you're the only one with a job in this house Cloud." Tifa scolded as she laid a plate of bacons and eggs beside Leon.

Which is true, everyone in this household has some type of job. Cloud run a solo delivery business, Leon was a police officer, Tifa run a bar called 7th Heaven (at first Cloud and Leon disapproved but since they knew that Tifa could take care of herself they stopped objecting), Roxas would sometimes go work with his father or help people put posters up around Twilight Town(trust me, the boy was a poster master) and Sora worked as a assistant at the local day-care center.

"Hi mom, hi dad, hi father, hi Sora." Roxas said as he walked in the kitchen also and sat down at the table. The three adults greeted their son while Sora just smiled as usual.

I guess you can say Roxas' child birth is both complicated and also intresting. See, Cloud and Leon wanted a child but since they're both males that wasn't going to happen any time soon and adoption was out of the question at the time. So Tifa -Leon's sister- said that she'd be honored to carry the lover's child. So Cloud donated his sperms since neither of the three wanted to have the child the other way.

It was a success and nine months later was Roxas born. The group laughed when they saw an exact replica of Cloud in Tifa's arms but also saw that he had some similarities of Sora. Sora alaso noticed that he the young blonde reminded him of a certain someone else he once knew. The only difference was his hair and eyes were tinted.

Roxas, was told of his birth at the age of ten and just shrugged. "If you guys didn't do that, I wouldn't be here." Was all he said. Seem like he took it rather well, plus who else can say they got two dads and a mom that love and support him equally?

Sora, as you can guess, is adopted. But since he was there around the time Roxas was born the two grew up-well, Roxas did anyways Sora just stayed the same as he did decades ago-together and they grew to have a brotherly bond they still know today.

Yup, their family is weird. But Sora wouldn't have it any other way.  
He was glad to be a part of this family and they were glad that they accept him as their offsrping even though he was different from them. Very different. He knew it ever since Cloud brought him home. He didn't like thinking about it very much.

"Hey mom, Sora said that he was gonna take us to the icecream shop after school today." Roxas said as he took a bite of his hash-brown.

"Is that so," Tifa said as she held a plate of pancakes in her hands. She looked at the young brunet "Don't you have work today?"

Sora shook his head and placed his glass of milk on the table. "No, I get a day off today and I promised Roxas that I would take them last week so I think either way I would have done this." He mentally pictured Roxas and his friends dragging him out of work and demanded that he'd buy them Sea Salt Icecream if he had said 'no'.

Tifa laughed. "Right, well I hope you guys have fun." she quickly placed the pancakes in the center and watched the mayhem begin.

The four males just stared at the pile of pancakes before charging. Cloud was able to snag five while Leon used his gunblade and claimed three while Sora and Roxas played tug-of-war with the plate that had the last six pancakes left.

Tifa crossed her arms and laughed. "Someday, I have to record this and put it on my blog."  
"You put me on Facebook and I'll kill your car." Leon warned as he took a bite of his pancakes.

"I don't own a car Leon or a Facebook for that matter." Tifa stated as she went to go wash the dishes and glanced at the clock. "Boys, it's almost time for school."

Both brothers -after finishing their breakfast- jumped to their feet, grabbed their backpacks, and headed out the door. "Bye guys!" "See you later!" They said in unison before shutting the door.

Once they were gone Tifa sighed. "Boys will be boys."

Leon noticed that Cloud had remained silent and had yet to eat his food. "Something troubling you?" He said as he placed his hand over the blonde's.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a good idea to let Sora be exposed to other people." Cloud stated.

"He hasn't had any episodes or blackouts." Tifa reminded as she washed the dishes. "Besides, he deserves to have a normal teenage boy life. Isn't that what you wanted for him?"

"I do, you know that Tifa. If I didn't want him to I would have left him back there a long time ago." He winced at the memory of almost allowing the boy to be killed by his partner. "But I can't help but get this feeling that something terrifying is about to happen just like in Hollow Bastion."

"Well, regardless, we should have more trust in Sora. He hasn't done anything dangerous to us or Roxas. He cares for us just as we do for him." Leon tried to assure the blonde.

"It's not Sora I'm worrying about; it's **him**." Both Leon and Tifa froze at Cloud's words. "**He** hasn't bothered coming out yet because Sora's strong enough now. But I know **he's **waiting. Waiting for Sora to let his guard completely down and…" He clenched his fist. "I don't even want to think of what will happen next."

Leon tightened his grip on Cloud. "You shouldn't let thoughts like those consume your mind. Besides, our boys are strong. If they weren't Sora wouldn't be tending school with Roxas. He would be here where Tifa and I can keep an eye on him like we have all through their lives." He used his free arm to tilt Cloud's face towards him. "We should have more faith in them like they do for us." With that being said the older brunet placed his lips over the blondes who leaned in deeper into the kiss.

Tifa sighed happily as she continued washing the dishes. _He's right._

_It'll take a lot of effort to break him and us apart._

**Scene skips:_  
_**

"So, Sora. Ready to face another year of highschool?" Roxas asked as he watched the brunet walk normally on top of the wall beside him.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that?" Sora countered as he jumped to next wall.

"Shouldn't you try to at least walk like a normal human being?" Roxas recountered. Sora just jumped beside his younger brother without any sort of hesitation.

"To answer your question: school's pretty boring. I don't see why they were made in the first place." The brunet placed his arms behind the back of his head. "I mean, we had schools but they weren't mandatory."

"Well Sora. Our timeline has evolved more from yours originally." Yes, Roxas knew about Sora's past as well but still considered him as part of the family regardless of who he really was. "Speaking of which, how is **he**?"

Sora shrugged. "Haven't heard from **him** after all these years but I know **he's** still around."

"Just be careful, you don't want to get upset or anything." Roxas instructed.

Sora snorted. "Yes mother."

"Hey Sora. Have you been getting the hang of your abilities yet?" The blonde boy asked as they waited for the walk sign to say 'Go'. "Our dads did say you have to learn to control them as much as you can."

Sora let his arms fall to the side. "Yeah I have, watch this." Without warning the brunet ran in the middle of the streets, much to his brother dismay.

A semi-truck that was going a least ninthly five miles per hour came speeding towards Sora.  
The brunet blocked out the younger boy's scream as he faced the truck head on. The minute the truck was three seconds away Sora's narrowed.

Roxas watched as the truck hit Sora in mere seconds and before he had any reaction to do anything he felt a tap on his shoulder. He quickly whirled around and got onto his defense position only to ease up when he the grinning brunet that just got hit by the speeding car not to long ago, without a hint of broken bones or organs splattered out. "What the..."

Sora, who was still grinning, responded. "You know how Loki replicated himself when he was fighting the Frost Giants. I can do that too, only not as great."

Roxas smacked his brother upside the head. "Don't do that you idiot! I thought you committed suicide or something! What was I going to tell our parents?"

Sora's grin flattened completely. "Roxas, you know I can't die."

Roxas's eyes soften in realization. He had completely forgotten that not only could the brunet remain the age of a teenager forever but also cannot depart from this world. So, when they were all gone, Sora would be on his own once again just like before. "Sora I-"

The brunet said nothing but just poke the blonde's head. "Hey, no need to be all emo about it!"

Just then, the streetlight showed a picture of a figure watching signally that they may cross now.

"C'mon Rox, better head to school before Vexen makes us his labrats for being late to his class." Sora joked as he jogged to the other side.

Roxas just stared at the hyperactive brunet before following suit.

How could he have forgotten about something like that? Sure it's not a thought he likes to think about but when facing with reality he's going to have to accept the fact that when his times come he'll never be able see his older brother again. That's why we're trying to make the most of it. But, in the end, aren't we just hurting him more?

Sora felt the blonde's distress and ruffled his hair. "And you say I'm the sap one, baby Roxy." The brunet took off as fast as he humanly could.

3…

2…

1…

"SORA YOU'RE DEAD!" Roxas screamed at the top of his lungs as he chased after his jerk of a brother who was laughing his ass off. "You know I detest that name! Get back here!"

Roxas hates being called that and brunet knew it. He just had to get the blonde's mind somewhere else and Roxas always tends to forget things when he's trying to maim something or someone.

The two kept on running until they finally made it to the entrance of the school and Roxas decided to tackle Sora into the grass. Roxas was on top and pinned Sora underneath him. Although this was suppose to be a serious matter the two brothers burst out into laughter.

As Sora looked up at Roxas a flash of someone from his past enter his mind before instantly vanishing.

"Sora," Roxas looked at the brunet's eyes with his worried eyes. The quickly got up to his feet as his brother just took his time. "Are you okay?"

Sora shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing; you just made me hit my head a little too hard." The blonde gave him a skeptical look before sighing.

"Aw, I just love seeing bromance." Sora tensed while Roxas just he whirled around to see who had just spoken. Said speaker had red spiky hair and blazing green eyes along with a wide grin on his face. "Hello!"

"Axel!" Roxas practically shouted happily while Sora just grinned.

To be perfectly honest, people honestly could not see how the redhead and the blonde were friends.

The first time they met, Axel practically set Roxas on fire and Sora had to pull his furious, drenched brother off of the dubbed pyro before he could castrate him. How the two made up was still a mystery to Sora but he does know that they are now great friends. Just like before. "It's good to see you again. But, no offense, why are you here? I thought you were moved to private school." Sora couldn't help but ask.

It was true, because Axel's father remarried his evil step-mother thought that Axel deserved a proper school so for a year and a half the two twins and his friends hadn't seen much of the red head till today.

"I got expelled." The taller boy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "From all the private schools they'd send me to. So that's" Axel counted his fingers "Six privates schools I can never go back to."

Two pairs of blue eyes widen. "Ehhh!"

"How is it that you ended up back to this school?" The blonde asked the pyromaniac.

"My brother knows people and they were able to transfer me back here so it looks like you two are gonna be stuck with me for another two years." Axel said as he ruffled Roxas hair who shoved his hand away.

Sora just watched the two old friends catch up until the corner of his eyes spotted something silver. His head whipped to the side and saw unrecognizable face.

The boy looked about a year older then the brunet. He had silver hair that came down to his shoulder and piercing jade green eyes and, judging by the older boy's body structure, he was an athlete material.  
He also noticed that their were two other people behind him. One was another boy who was few inches taller then the first one but he had palish blue hair and Sora only saw that the blunet was reading a book called Lexicon. Beside the bookworm was again a male but he was taller then the two -and probably around the same hight as Axel- he had blond mullet hair I thought that was out of style and green eyes. Sora also noticed that the mullet blonde had his hands locked with the blunets.

"Hey, who are they?" Sora turned to his brother who was staring at the group of new faces. "They must be new students."

Axel looked at the direction the smaller boys were looking at and grinned. "Well I be damned, they actually came here."

The twins turned their attention back to the red head and Roxas asked. "Friends of yours?"  
"Well, one of them at least. That blonde kid over there is an old friend of mines, Demyx. The guy next to him is his boyfriend Zexion, I think this is their third year dating now. And last but not least, Riku, who is Demyx's younger brother and-"

"I don't like him" Roxas said flatly causing Axel to laugh.

"Judgmental much?"

"You have to admit, Roxas is pretty good at figuring out good and bad people just by a glance." Sora interjected and Axel agreed.

"True that. Oh hey Roxas, did you hear-" And that was all the brunet before getting a strange feeling that something, or someone, was watching him.

Sora looked back and noticed that the boy, Riku, had stopped in front of the entrance and was staring at their direction. A shiver ran down his spine and he quickly jerked his head away, hoping that it would go unnoticed.

He stole another glance and saw that the silveret was gone. Thank goodness. He let out a sigh before speaking up. "Bell's gonna ring soon."

Axel was about to speak only to get cut off by the school's bell. "Heh, still wondering how you can do that."

"It's called common sense, you should try it sometimes. By the way, XYZ."  
The red head lt out a "Gah!" as he zipped up his pants while Roxas just laughed. "Thanks for the save kid."

Sora smiled. "No problem, we better get going." Roxas nodded at Sora's statement.  
The two waved to the redhead before hurrying to their classroom.

Fortunately, they made it in time. Unfortunately, they had forgotten that Seifer and his comrades- Rai and Fuu were in their class as well.

Sora and Roxas took the front row seats since the gang was sitting in the back. Just then the second bell rang and the class was now filled with students that seem to have appeared out of know where.

Their teacher, Mr. Even aka Vexen, stepped through the door almost automatically. "Alright class, before we begin anything I would like to inform you we have a new student joining our educational progress. Young man, step forward and address yourself before doing anything else."

Sora looked at the door and practically froze once more when he saw that it was the same boy as before.

"Hello everyone. My name is Riku Knight, I don't feel like sharing anything else and I'll only share information about myself with you if you don't get on my nerves." He said coolly.

Roxas gave Sora his I really hate this guy look and began doodling in his notebook.

"Alright, that's enough then. Please take a seat next to Mr. Strife over their." Vexen gestured his hand in Sora's direction who had his head down and was reorganizing his binder.

Riku did as he was told and sat beside the fragile looking brunet who smiled and stuck his hand out towards him. "Hi, my name is Sora. Nice to meet you."

Riku just stared at the younger boy's hand before turning his emerald like eyes back to Sora's sky blue eyes. "I tend to avoid people who keep averting their eyes towards me so I suggest you turn your attention elsewhere."

Sora's smile and hand dropped at the same time as the twin brunet turned his attention back to the board. He could practically feel Roxas fuming.

"What an ass!" Roxas yelled as him and his brother walk to the lunchline.

Sora winced. "C'mon Rox, he's not that bad."

"Not that bad? He shunned you and made a girl cry because she asked if he wanted help catching up with the class."

"She didn't cry because of that she was just upset that she couldn't help out."

"Why are you sticking up for him and not Terrah(1)?" Sora winced at the name.

"I'm not. But you know how emotional she get's sometimes when talking to knew people. I remember a certain someone who was like on his first day of preschool." Roxas blushed and looked down.

"Yeah well I'm not a little kid and I don't get nervous when talking to other people now."

"Unless their Axel and you two happen to be alone." Sora smirked.

Roxas rolled his eyes but still had pinkish cheeks. "You're still on about that?"

"Why else would you practically become weary when you're around him?"

"Because he carries a lighter with him twenty four seven and could burn down a building with just that." The blonde defended.

This time, Sora rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that you can handle a delinquent's behavior and strength and Axel also said that was an accident."

"Yeah Roxy," Roxas froze when he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. "I didn't know that the rundown house was covered in kerosene."

"You're lucky that there was nobody in there at the time." Roxas objected as he ducked from the pouting red head's grip.

"It's was scheduled to be destroyed I just happen to get their job done quicker and they rewarded me by taking me down town."

"At least you get send you to the big house or trialed you as an adult." Sora added as they pushed the doors open and went to wait in line.

Axel chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "My brother can sometimes be one hell of ya lawyer but I still got seventy-two hours of community service."

The twins shrugged in unison. "That's what you get."

The taller male snorted. "Thanks for staying by my side guys."

"So, you gonna try and sit with us?" Roxas asked with slight hope in his eyes.

Axel rubbed the back of his head again. "Actually, I was gonna sit with Demyx and them. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh," Sora saw Roxas's eyes droop with sorrow but it went unnoticed to the two. "Okay then."

"Hey, how about we hang out at my place afterschool for old time sake? I bought this new game called Mass Effect 3 and-"

"Sorry, Sora promised to take me, Hayner, and the others out for icecream." This time Roxas scratch the back of his head and looked down.

"Oh, right." Again, it was Axel turn to look depressed but he still forced a smile on his face. "Next time then?"

The shorter blonde nodded. "Yeah," he waved as he watched his older friend sit to the group that was occupied with the new kids. "C'mon, let's grab our lunch and sit in our spot."

Sora looked at the blonde with worry. "We could sit with them, if you like. I know how much-"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't trust them and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable being around that asshat. Besides, we have to tell the others the good news!"

The brunet smiled when he saw that happiness in his brother's face but could still tell that he was bummed since he couldn't hang out with his favorite pyro friend.

As they got their lunch and headed to their table, Sora once again felt a shiver run down his spine , knowing that somebody was watching him again, but chose to ignore it and just continued following his little brother.

**Across the cafeteria table:**

Riku's eyes narrowed as he watched the brunet walk with the blonde. There was something about that seemed odd. He just wasn't sure what it is.

"Are you staring at that kid again?" The silveret turned his attention back to his brother and boyfriend.

"You know that makes you look like a stalker."

Riku rolled his eyes at his brother's bluntness. "You may not be aware of it, but there's something wrong with that kid."

Demyx raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I don't see anything wrong with him."

"It's not his appearance I'm talking about, it's his energy. I feel a strong light within him and, something else I cannot explain."

"His scent is also different from his brother's. Normally, twins have similar scents but these two have bipolar smells." Zexion simply said as he turned a page from his book.

Demyx pouted. "And here I thought you were checking him out because you might've been interested in him."

A silver eyebrow twitched. "For the last time, I'm not gay. I have nothing against them but I sure as hell am not one. And we're not here so we can meet and befriend people, we're here under strict business."

"You mean to scout out the darkness father's been sensing and elimate it? But how are we supposed to do that? Dad didn't show us a picture like he normally does." Demyx objected.

Before Riku could answer a spiky red head plopped himself beside his older brother. "Yo Dem, how's it going?"

Demyx, who completely forgotten the conversation they were discussing not to long again, turned his attention to his childhood friend. "Hey Ax,"

Riku decided to talk to the redhead. "Axel, have you sensed any darkness around this area?"

"Actually, about a year ago I sensed a powerful darkness along with a mixture of light and darkness. But before I can go and investigate they vanished. All I found from the seen of the crime is this." Axel reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver crown necklace and let it dangle in front of the group. "That and a butchered scene."

"A necklace?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I couldn't find any fingerprints on it or anything."

Zexion winced and covered his nose. "It reaks with death and blood."

Axel chuckled. "Well, I'm not surpirsed since there was a blood bath when I got there. Cops, abuliences, hell I think even the Turks were there. My bro said he never seen anything like it."

"Any info on the people that were slaughtered?" The blunet asked with his hand still over his nose.

"I haven't investigated that much since I was too busy getting out of my private schools." The red head admitted.

"Yeah, I figured that much." Something gleamed into the silveret eyes and he decided to speak up.

"Axel, let me see it." Riku ordered, the older boy complied and tossed it to the smaller teen.

Riku took it in his palm and examined the back of the crown pendent.

"What is it?" Riku ignored the red head's question as he waved his hand over the back and saw some engraved letters forming.

"The necklace had a bind spell on it but it's been weakened though to not fullfilling it's purpose. It's meant to repeal the darkness." He felt a slight burn in his palm but chose to ignore it. "There's also a name in the back but some of the other words are are missing. All I can make out of it is Ven."

"Ven?" Zexion questioned while something. "How rigid. Looks like their parents didn't care to deem their child with something more creative."

"There's also a date but I can't make it out either." Riku look back at Axel. "Mind if I hold on to it for a bit?"

Axel shrugged. "Wouldn't have brought it for any other reason."

"Good."

_Briiiiiiing!_

"Aw man, I have English next." Demyx pouted as his boyfriend just dragged him up to his feet.

"I'm in the same classroom as you, do you think you can tolerate it with me around." Zexion informed.

Demyx grinned. "As long as we can sit by each other."

"Agreed, you need all the help you can get in that class."

The two friends watched as the couple without a second glance at them.

Axel placed his hand on his hip and shook his head. "Sometimes you just wonder how those to hook up. What class do you have next?"

Riku looked at his schedule. "P.E."

"Cool, same here. Let's get going." Riku stood still as he let the red head get a head start. He placed the necklace in his pocket and stared at his hand and noticed that there was now an outline of where the crown pendent was at.

"Just what are you." He asked internally as he went to go catch up with Axel.

**And chapter two is done, yay! Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I didn't confused anyone, I tend to do that a lot.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here!**

**To xFlowersofDarkx: Thank you for reviewing and I feel honored that my story was the first KH story you have read. Hope you'll enjoy. :D **

**Oh yeah, in case anyone is confuse about Sora and the others grade level. Here they are:**

**Sora: physical age 15. Freshman.**

**Roxas: Age 14. Freshman. (His friends are the same also)**

**Riku: Age 16. Sophomore. **

**Axel: Age 17. Junior. (flunked P.E.)**

**Demyx: Age 17. Junior.**

**Zexion: Age 16. Sophomore.**

**I would put Cloud and the others age but they'll always look like they're in their twenties either way. (Gotta love Square Enix logic)**

P.E. was one of Sora's greatest challenges tactics. Not that he had problem with it or anything. It's just it always been a tad for him to control his strength. Having abnormal strengths and abilities is cool once in a while but when you're trying to blend in with the crowd it can be a real hassle.

Fortunately, Roxas and him have the same coach and usually when they were suppose to be in teams they would pair up. Roxas had some enhanced abilities too thanks to his father Cloud and also knows battle skills and hand-to-hand combat courtesy of Leon and Tifa. So Sora really didn't have to hold a lot back when he was with Roxas since he could keep up with him.

Though, the blonde was know where near as powerful as the brunet, he can easily take him down with his strength if he wanted to. But don't tell Roxas that.

"What do you think we're gonna do on the first day?" Roxas asked as he slipped on his P.E. shirts and shorts.

Sora shrugged as he pulled his t-shirt off. "Who knows Coach is always full of surprises."

"I hope it isn't track, I hate running." Roxas whined as he waited for his brother to finish getting dressed.

Sora laughed as he finished putting on his attire. "You'd think that you would; considering how fast you run."

Roxas scrunched up his nose "I only do that so I get done faster and be able to head to the locker and change out of my sweaty uniform."

Sora laughed again, earning a scowl from his little brother. "C'mon, it's our first day back. No way would Kunsel do that to his class."

The blonde eased up on his glare and nodded. "Right."

The two finally headed out of the locker and waited for their teacher to come so they can take roll.

"Yo Roxas, Sora!" the twins turned their heads and saw a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes and a girl with brown hair and green eyes walking in their direction. "Nice to see you guys again."

"Hayner." Sora said as Roxas elbow pump his childhood friend. "Olette, how are you too? How come we didn't either of you at lunch?"

Hayner look at his shoes and scratched the back of his head while Olette fiddled with her fingers. "We were busy helping out in the classroom."

Sora raised his eyebrow and looked at the pair before turning back to the blond who had an all knowing look on his face. _Am I missing something?_

Roxas opened his mouth and spoke. "Alright then, congratulations."

The three blinked at the blonde who just placed his hands on his hips smugly. "C'mon guys, we've been friends for how long now? I know you two like the back of my hand, plus you guys were never good at hiding your feelings for each other." His smirk turned into a sincere smile. "You two really do make a nice couple."

"Thank you Roxas." Olette said as she smiled at her friend.

"So, you cool with us being together?" Hayner asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Roxas just popped his friend in the head. "As long as you don't hurt her, then I'm okay." Olette and Hayner were like siblings to Roxas and he always said that if anybody hurt his family that he shall unleash hell to them for all eternity. Sora had a different method but he doesn't like using it much.

"Hey, what if she hurts me?" Hayner said and Sora decided it was a good idea to jump into the conversation.

"If she's doing it then she has a good reason too." The brunet stated.

"Relax," Hayner wrapped his arm over his girlfriend. "You have my word."

"Good," Suddenly Roxas perked. "We can celebrate your relationship at the icecream store. Courtesy of my brother over here." He motioned his hand to the grinning blonde. "Who shall be treating all of us with his well earned money."

"For real?" Hayner said happily while Olette looked at Sora.

"Are you sure you want to spend your money on us?" She asked.

Sora just smiled and patted her head. "Don't think of it as that, I just thought I should treat my friends with my first earned paycheck. Plus, I have been promising Roxas that I would since we were little." _Correction, since Roxas was little._

"Alright," The brunette smiled. "Thank you Sora."

Sora nodded and watched as the three spoke to one another. He always felt his heart ache when he saw Roxas laugh and smile. Not that it was a bad thing, he love seeing his brother smile. But when he does see that happy side of Roxas he would always see _him. _

How long has it been since he last saw _him_? A century? Millennium? Time seem to have gone on by while he was trying to coax with the modern world. _But I wish I could back and see _him _again. I miss _him.

For the past, however long it has been, years Sora has thought of nothing but _him_ and it still hurt how much Roxas looks exactly like him. _Out of all the people that he could have reincarnated from, it had to be my brother. _He may love Roxas as a brother but seeing their resemblance just reminds him of all the grief and sadness he had to endure. _Roxas can't help it though. I still haven't told anyone about _them. _It'll just hurt me more._

Sora decided to walk around the field to try and get his mind off the past, but only made two steps before knocking into someone which caused himself to stagger backwards.

Sharp green eyes glared into his sky blue eyes. "Does the word avoid mean anything to you? And you should watch where the hell you're going."

"Sor-" The silveret held up his hand.

"I don't want your apology." Riku said flatly as he crossed his arms.

"How about a foot up your ass then?" Roxas said as he walked beside his brother.

Riku glanced at the two before speaking back to Sora. "Didn't know you let Goldie Locks here fight your battles for you."

Roxas clenched his fist. "What did you just call me?"

"What blondie? Name too girly for you? I thought the name soothed you rather well."

_Oh boy. _Sora sweatdropped. "Roxas." He placed a hand on his younger twin's shoulder. "Leave him, he's not worth it."

The blonde seethed at the taller boy before walking away with his brother but once was interrupted only this time it was a voice that stopped them.

"What a bunch of weaklings these people are." Now, let it be noted that Riku had mumbled this statement but due to Sora and Roxas sonic hearing they were able to pick up what the older teen said. Which is why Riku soon found himself lying on his back as he tried to fight off the raging blonde who was on top of him.

And this was also the time Axel finally decided to make his appearance. "Hey Riku, guess what! Guess... what the hell?"

He watched as Sora tried to break the two apart but for some reason found it mighty difficult. "Less staring and more helping would be nice Axel!"

The red head snapped out of his gaze and rushed to the fighting teens.

Axel was able to pull Roxas off the silveret and held him close to his chest and waited for the blonde to relax.

Riku stood up on his feet and dusted himself off. "Not bad, you manage to knock me off guard." He congratulated before walking in another direction and accidentally pumping into Sora who just watched him walk away without speaking a word. "Ax, I'll be hanging out over there." He jerked his head to the side where there was shade.

Once the male was in a distant spot and he felt the blonde ease up, though slightly still tense, he released him.

"I _really _hate that guy." Roxas growled.

Axel sighed and ran a head through his hair in frustration. "You guys are gonna be the death of me."

The blonde turned back to his taller friend. "Mind telling me why he hates Sora so much?"

"It's… not that he hates him. From what Demyx told me, he's not really the social type." The spiky red head admitted. "And he also has trust issues, so to speak."

"But what does that have to do with hating Sora?" The blonde inquired.

Axel shrugged. "You'll have to ask him that yourself. By the way, what did he say that made you try to kill him?"

Roxas crossed his arms and grumbled. "He called me a soft."

Sora blinked from his daze and looked at his little brother. "Well, maybe he meant your personality." _Sora, you're not helping at all._

"Why do you keep defending him?" Roxas retorted with a glare.

Sora raised his arms in defense. "I'm not, I'm not! I'm just trying to make peace is all."

"Whatever," the blonde snorted before walking back to Hayner and Olette who looked at the group with dumbfounded and worried faces.

The brunet watched the blonde walk to the other group and sighed as his hands dropped to the side.

Axel decided that it was safe to speak again. "So, why are you defending him?"

"I'm not!" The shorter teen snapped at the tall redhead with his fists clenched.

Axel raised his hands up. "No need to get all pissy at me. Anger never solves anything."

_Sure helped me in the past. _Sora calmed himself down and sighed. "Sorry Axel. Today's just not my day today."

The redhead ruffled the brunet's hair. "Don't sweat it kid."

Sora pouted. "Why do you keep calling us that?"

"Cause I am older then both of you."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're an old man."

"Hey!"

Sora snickered. _If only he knew that I'm actually a lot older then anybody here on this planet. He'd sure get a kick out of that._

_I can't believe how much he looks like _him _also._

The sound of whistles blowing in the air caught everybody's attention and soon everyone went in their roll call.

Sora looked up front and saw that his brother was still mad at him for taking a stranger's side instead of his. _But I didn't. Roxas, why do you have to be so hardheaded?_

He sighed once more and listen to their coach's rambling.

"And so, we decided that we will merge our classes today and do a battle competition. How many of you are familiar with the game Struggle?" A few hands, including Sora , Roxas, and Hayner's, rose up. "Good about half of you know. For those who don't it's simple: each of you, none of you laugh, will be wearing a uniform that contains balls and the main object of the game is to knock the most out of the opponent with your Struggle bat."

A kid raised his hand and spoke. "So basically, we just whack the guy's balls off?"

Half of the class snickered.

Kunsel sighed. "Yes Jeffrey, thank you stating that. Now, those who wish to play, please come on up and I will give you your equipment."

It was no surprise that Sora, Roxas, and Hayner were the first to grab their equipment and strapped themselves in while they waited for the other ten boys to get ready.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Kunsel asked.

All the boys nodded.

"Good, you guys will be fighting Wallace's class just to let you know."

Sora saw Roxas tense up from the corner of his eye, knowing that Axel was in that class and the brunet was sure that the blonde was silently praying that the junior would not be participating. Axel can be pretty aggressive when playing sports. He saw the other boys have white and green faces. Coach Wallace tend to work his classes till they can literally move off the ground after they have worked in hell for twenty minutes but, to say the least, that made his class the toughest students in the P.E. area and everyone knew if they ever went up against his class: they would be screwed.

_Well, this will be fun._

The students, who decided not to participate, had to run four laps around the grass field and – if they wish to – can watch the battle.

As the walked to their destination, Olette quickly gave Sora and Roxas a hug and kissed Hayner on the cheek. "You guys better not be done or out when I've finished running."

The twins chuckled as Hayner responded. "C'mon Olette, you and I both know that we're the best struggle players in the entire school."

"Then make sure it doesn't end fast." She jogged to catch up to the other class and waved. "I'll see you three later."

The boys waved at their brunette friend in return.

"Aw, isn't that cute? The underdogs were having a moment with their hoe." Sora's eyes darken, Roxas eyebrows knitted together, and Hayer gritted his teeth as they turn their attention and saw a smug looking beanie wearing blonde with a bulky looking brunet beside him.

"You better watch what you say about her." Hayner warned. "Olette doesn't that kind of talk from you."

"Tch, girl deserves any kind of insult she can get thinking she's too good for me."

"She lucked out, y'know?" the bulky brunet said.

Sora walked in front of the glaring rivals. "Hey, it's not her fault that she's not-" before he can finished what he was about to say, the brunet soon found his foot dangling off the ground due to Seifer holding onto his collar with his fist.

"Wanna try and repeat that?" The taller blonde threatened.

Let it also be noted that even though he could take out any regular human Sora had become pacifist after the incident that occurred a while back. So even though he could take Seifer out in three seconds top he would refuse to do so.

And since Roxas new this, he decided to step in. "What my brother was trying to say before he was rudely interrupted." The young blonde received a glare from the older blonde. "Is that Olette is not into arrogant, stereotypical, jackasses." He shrugged. "Plus, she hates players."

"At least I can get some girls in my bed instead of guys," Seifer sneered and glanced at the two. "Like you two did or… are you guys still doing some action behind your girl's back?"

Roxas held back a blush and Hayner who tried to charge at the taller teen.

Sora's eyes widen. _How did he know about that?_

"Oi, oi, oi. Why do I keep finding you guys wanting to pick fights?" A familiar redhead's voice said as he walked next to Roxas and Hayner. Sora also noticed that the glaring boy was with Axel also. _Why did Riku come?_

"Hey Sei, watcha doin' there?" Axel asked casually as he crossed his arms.

"Just… saying hello to my favorite freshmen," was Seifer's horrible answers as he lowered Sora to his feet but still refused to let his grip go.

"Really?" The redhead asked as he raised a red eyebrow. "Looks to me like you were about to start a brawl. How 'bout you do the smart thing and go on your merry way?" Sora noticed that Riku's eyes were locked on him the whole time. The question is: why? _Maybe he thinks that I'm some pathetic wimp who can't fend for himself. _

Seifer just sneered and roughly push Sora to Riku who didn't budge at all from the impact before stomping away with his lackey following beside him like a lost puppy.

Roxas sighed and released his grip from his now tamed friend. "Thanks Ax."

Axel grinned and ruffled the spiky blonde's hair. "Don't mention it Roxy." He snickered when he received a "murderous" glare from his short friend. "Well, better head back to my class. C'mon Ri-Ri!" Axel said as he began walking away. Riku took s few steps backwards before turning his back towards the three and went to follow the redhead without a hurry.

"Well," Hayner said as he watched the two leave. "That was odd. Who's that guy Red's hanging out with?"

Roxas said nothing and just stormed away from his two friends.

"Was it something I said?" The blonde asked while Sora just sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing, we're just having a bad day is all."

"Alright. Hey, we better get to class and kick the opposing team's ass!" Sora chuckled at his brother's best friend's determination.

"Right." The two jogged to their classroom and waited for their teachers to come.

No sooner later did they show up and began instructing the entire boys.

"Alright class, before we begin I wanna set one thing straight with y'all." Barret said as he glared at the boys. "If I see any cheating or serious physical hurting with your opponent I will not hesitate to kick all your asses to the principles office. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded with blue faces while Roxas just rolled his eyes and Axel hold back a snicker.

"Something funny Lea?" Barret barked.

"Sir no sir!" Axel saluted causing half of his classmates to snicker and the rest of the students to inch away from the doom redhead.

Coach Wallace smirked, "In that case why don't you start us up?"

Axel shrugged and walked to the giant circle known as the arena.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Kunsel asked his class who just remained silent. "David, thank you for volunteering."

"Say what!" Said boy name David.

Kunsel glared, "Get your ass over there now." The man smiled when he saw the boy scurried off to his side of the ring.

The fight was dull and short with Axel being the winner.

"No surprise," Roxas commented.

"Man, this gonna be boring." Hayner said as he sat down indian style.

"Sora, you're up!" Kunsel called out.

As he was about to go face his opponent a hand locked on his wrist and pulled him back.

"Remember what our dads said: don't fight on impulse." He heard his brother say before the blonde release his grip on the brunet.

Sora let out a sigh in relief as he continued walking. If Roxas was warning him, that meant that they were okay.

Don't ask, that's just how they work.

Sora turned and faced his oppent. The boy was two heads taller than him and was way more musclier than anyone he's ever seen in this school. _He kinda reminds me of that Tank from that game Roxas' always playing with Axel. Besides, Riku's muscle look more- Whoa! Hold up! Why am I thinking about the new kid? _

As Sora was lost in thoughts the older boy charged at the unsuspecting brunette. Sora was able to sidestep the attack at the last second. The older boy whipped around and tried to charge again.

After many attempts of trying the strike the brunet the boy began to grow tired. _Perfect! _Sora gripped the Struggle bat in his hands and slashed at his opponent making all his orbs fall off his gear.

He heard his classroom cheered at sudden blow and noticed that Olette was applauding beside her boyfriend and his brother who just crossed his arms and smirked.

Sora walked up towards the group and smiled sheepishly.

"Seriously guys, with you and Roxas in our team, our class is sure to win." Hayner stated as Olette clasped her arms together and smile.

Sora laughed, "Guys, I'm not all that great. Besides, I hate fighting unless it's for fun."

"Or training with the family." Roxas mumbled for only his brother to hear.

Sora had to admit that training with his family was fun but it can be sometimes scary.

Like the time their mom was on her ministration and she was kicking both their dads' asses. The brunet would be lying when he said that he wasn't afraid of her when she was moody. When it was that time of month, Roxas and Sora would always be on their extra best behavior. No need for Roxas to die young and for Sora to keep mentally scared for the rest of his existence.

Other than that, training with them is a lot easier considering the fact that they all can maintain their battle against one another.

"Alright Roxas!" Olette praised as the blonde came back with a victory smile on his face.

Sora blinked, "What just happen?"

"While you were cruising in La La Land, Roxas took his turn," Hayner answered.

Roxas smirked and knocked on his older brother's forehead. "Sometimes I wonder just how strong your attention spaz is."

Sora smacked his hand away playfully and stuck his tongue out.

Roxas chuckled, "Now you're making me question just how old you really are."

Sora slipped his tongue back in and turned his attention elsewhere. So for a guy who was centuries old, he still likes to act like a kid. Sue him.

Just as Sora was about to make a response the sound of everyone's 'ooh' caused the four teens to turn their attention to see what was the commotion about.

They saw Riku sweep kick his opponent before uppercutting him with his Struggle bat causing all the balls to fly in almost every direction.

Sora's eyes widened at the aura the older boy was giving and Roxas narrowed his eyes at the damage that occurred.

"Aw man, now we have to worry about the new kid too." Hayner whined.

"I'm glad I'm not competing." Olette said as they checked to see if the guy was still breathing.

Axel just tsked as his friend's brother stood beside. "You could've went a little easier on that guy Riku."

"Sorry," The silveret deadpanned, "I'm still getting use to the fact that these are average humans."

Axel placed a hand on his hip and shook his head, "Man, your a real handful."

"You sounded like Reno there for a moment," Riku commented as he watched the other classes fight off each other.

"No need to point that out. It's bad enough I'm related to the guy no need to add the fact that I could be his clone like your uncles."

Riku eyes harden, "No need to remind me of that and your brother should really watch what he says outside his job."

Axel winced. He should have guessed that was a touchy topic. _Better keep my mouth shut for a bit._

Riku's family is a little complex. His mother left them after he was born and his father has made sure to distant himself from his children and would only speak to them if it was business related. So the brother's had to depend on each other to raise themselves.

_That guy really is an ass. _

Riku tighten his fist as he tried to relax his body and mind as he felt the dark power trying to take control. _Deep breaths, in and out. In, and out._

Sora blinked when he felt a a cool breeze flew by him and glanced at the silveret once again and saw the same dark aura fading away.

_**How... interesting. **_Sora's eye color flash from blue to ember.

**Well, that's it for now. Better work on my other stories now that I have a lot of free time. Writer's Block you are going down!**

**Please R&R and Ja ne!**


End file.
